


Knowing when to exit a conversation

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Look, Yoon Jisung maybe the CEO of a rising company and maybe a great leader but that doesn't make him impenetrable to annoyances.





	Knowing when to exit a conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna One!! I finally wrote something about them in this part of the AU :D

"i am  **THIS**  close to retiring. or resigning. i don't even care anymore."

yoon jisung stares at the files littering his deck while ha sungwoon hums in disinterest.

"sungwoon. are you even listening?"

sungwoon continues scrolling through his phone, reading a particularly riveting novel while the elder (and his leader) fumes.

"not at all."

jisung flings an entire folder of important documents at sungwoon. the folder ends up hitting the side of sungwoon's face with a satisfying slap.

"hyung!"

jisung narrows his eyes.

"i'm calling minhyun."

the door opens even before sungwoon could open his mouth to tell his leader it's useless to call the lethargic executive.

"are you sure you want minhyun's help?"

the voice of the newcomer made sungwoon look up.

"jaehwannie!"

jisung rolls his eyes.

"good. you're here."

kim jaehwan raises one eyebrow. jisung flaps his hand not holding an elegant fountain pen.

"take your unhelpful wife away from me and my work. and call seongwoo."

jaehwan's "are you kidding me?" face was ignored. jisung didn't even look up to see what jaehwan's answer was.

"what am i? your secretary?"

jisung looked up at that. jisung's unerring stare made jaehwan roll his eyes.

"yes, hyung."

"good."

leaving the harried looking CEO, jaehwan dragged sungwoon out of the office and speed dialling yoon seongwoo.

"hello?"

"woo hyung. it's jaehwan. jisung hyung needs you at the office."

a sigh and a couple of rustling told jaehwan the elder was going to be at the office soon.

"got it. thanks, jaehwan."

the line cut off and jaehwan heaved a sigh. seriously, they should just get another secretary.

he's an executive of NABLE INC. why was he doing the work of a secretary?

"because it seemed most of the secretaries we hired only want to seduce and/or find dirt in our company."

jaehwan looked down at his husband who shrugged. he sighed.

"fair enough."

sungwoon smiled and squeezed jaehwan's hand. the latter smiled.

"was there somewhere you wanted to go to today?"

"that cafe yuuko mentioned a while back. i wanted to see if it was as cozy as she described it."

jaehwan chuckled. he saw the pictures yuuko had posted when she and youngho hyung went cafe exploring. he admits he's curious about it as well to sungwoon's delight.

"then let's go there today."

sungwoon's bright smile made jaehwan feel a lot better after moonhwi had texted him to take sungwoon away from the clutches of their stressed "mother" while he was at the studio.

 

he always has time for his beautiful husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Sungwoon is whipped for Jaehwan. That is all.


End file.
